La curiosidad mató al lobo, perdón, a Emmett
by AnthonyBL
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Emmett, por curioso, temina convirtiendose en un matamorfo? Pobresito... —¡Emmett Cullen, te he dicho que no te me acerques! –Le gritó su esposa –No soporto tu hedor. —Bueno… Admito que tú tampoco hueles a florecitas, de hecho apestas tanto que mi nariz me quema. –A veces Emmett no controlaba lo que decía.


**La curiosidad mató al lobo, perdón, a Emmett.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mia.**

 **Nota:** _ **Este fic participa en el reto "Me cambio de raza" del foro Bite, blood and love.**_

* * *

Ya le habían advertido que por ser curioso se metería en un gran problema, pero Emmett Cullen, como siempre, no escuchó y ahora no sabía cómo salirse de este "pequeño" problema.

— ¡Emmett Cullen, te he dicho que no te me acerques! –Le gritó su esposa, Rosalie.

—Pero mi amor –Hizo un puchero y la carita del gato con botas –Yo te amo.

—Yo también te amo –Le respondió un poco más calmada. –Pero no soporto tu hedor.

—Bueno… Admito que tú tampoco hueles a florecitas, de hecho apestas tanto que mi nariz me quema. –A veces Emmett no controlaba lo que decía.

—Estaré arriba y no bajaré, ni tu subirás, hasta que soluciones esto. –Siseó la vampiresa rubia, mientras subía las gradas.

Emmett suspiró y se sentó a recordar el momento en que su vida cambió.

 **3 días antes.**

Emmett entró, como cada tarde, a curiosear y tocar todo lo que Carlisle tenía en su despacho; aprovechó que el propietario de la habitación había salido.

Hasta que se topó con algo que jamás había visto. Era un pequeño tubo con una muestra de sangre. Pensó que quizá se trataba de alguna muestra del hospital; entonces recordó la regla.

" _No beber sangre humana"_

—Pero bueno esa regla es porque no debemos matar personas. –Se dijo Emmett. –Pero si me bebo esto… No estaría matando a nadie.

Emmett sonrió como el gato de Cheshire y como si de un vaso de tequila se tratara; se bebió el contenido del pequeño tubo de ensayo.

" _Que sangre más fea"_ pensó pero ya era tarde, se había tragado hasta la última gota.

Desde ese momento empezó a sentir pequeños cosquilleos por su piel, como si millones de hormigas se hubiesen adueñado de sus venas secas.

Al siguiente, mientras intimaba con Rosalie; esta se percató de algo: La temperatura de Emmett había subido a tal manera que parecía humano.

—Cariño, ¿Estás bien? –Le preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, amor, aunque admito que me siento un poco raro. –Dijo mientras se levantaba.

— ¿Que sucede? Espera ¿Ha llegado Renesmee? –Preguntó Rose al escuchar unos latidos.

—Eso creo –Dijo Emmett.

Si había alguien que hiciera olvidar cualquier conversación entre Rosalie y Emmett, era Renesmee. Esa niña era como una hija para ambos.

Bajaron a toda prisa; pero cuando estuvieron en la sala principal solamente estaba Esme leyendo una revista.

— ¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó un tanto preocupada.

— ¿Dónde está Renesmee? –Preguntó Emmett.

—Pues… Me imagino que en este momento está en Milán. –Respondió Esme.

—Es verdad. –Dijo Rosalie. –Se fue con sus padres a recorrer Europa. Pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que repiquetea?

—Ahora que lo dices, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo; hasta que bajaron ustedes. –Dijo Esme pensativa. –Pero según escuchó es bien cerca, de hecho aquí mismo.

En ese momento llegaron Alice y Jasper, riéndose entre ellos, y al ver a Emmett rieron aún más fuerte.

— ¿Nos comparten el chiste? –Dijo Emmett, a quien no le gustaba perderse un buen chascarrillo, pero esto solo causó más risas por parte de sus hermanos.

— ¡Ya basta! –Dijo Rosalie, muy enojada. — ¿Qué sucede?

—Ay –Dijo Alice intentando serenarse. –Ustedes se preguntan que suena así ¿Verdad?

—Sí –Dijo Esme. — ¿Ustedes saben que es? Porque no olemos nada inusual.

—Carlisle está por llegar, les diremos a todos juntos. –Respondió Jasper.

Pasados tres minutos, escucharon como el auto de Carlisle, se estacionaba afuera de la casa, y cinco segundos después todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

—Te escuchamos, Alice. –Dijo Carlisle.

—Bien. Ustedes se preguntan qué es lo que suena ¿Verdad? –Dijo la pequeña Alice entre risitas. –Mejor que nos lo diga Emmett.

— ¿Yo? –Pregunto el aludido.

—Sí, tú. Dinos Emmett ¿has bebido algo inusual, últimamente?

—Pues… Solo sangre animal –Dijo Emmett, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Estás seguro? –Presionó Alice.

—Está bien, lo admito, bebí sangre humana. –Todos en la mesa lo miraron asombrados. –Además que tiene que ver con el repiqueteo.

—Mucho –Dijo Alice. –Porque lo que bebiste no fue sangre humana. ¡Fue sangre de Jacob! –Lo último lo dijo en medio de una carcajada.

—Qué asco. –Se escuchó decir a Rosalie.

—Eso explica por qué no ha cambiado el color de tus ojos –Le dijo Carlisle. –Lo que no entiendo es cómo tomaste la sangre de Jacob; si él está en Milán con Edward y Bella.

—Eso… Yo la tomé –Las risas de Alice aumentaban. –La tomé de tu despacho, creí que era sangre humana.

— ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! –Gritó Carlisle histérico.

—Lo siento. –Se disculpó Emmett.

—Me costó conseguir esa sangre. –Dijo Carlisle con pesar.

—Jajaja A Carlisle más le preocupa la sangre que Emmett –Dijo Alice riéndose aún más fuerte, si eso era posible.

—Okay serenemos. –Se dijo Carlisle. –Emmett, pasemos a mi despacho, tengo que examinarte.

Fueron al despacho de Carlisle, en donde todos entraron, y Carlisle prendió unas máquinas.

— ¿Por qué las prendes? –Preguntó Rosalie. –La piel de vampiro es impenetrable.

—Lo sé, Rose. –Espetó Carlisle. –Solo que si el repiqueteo es lo que me imagino, tal vez la pies de Emmett ya no sea tan impenetrable. Emmett, acuéstate en la camilla.

—Sí, papá. –Respondió Emmett obedeciéndole.

Carlisle empezó a examinarlo, palpándole la piel y pasándole por encima la máquina de rayos X.

—Emmett, necesito que abras la boca.

Cuando lo hizo; Carlisle pasó una especie de camarita por la boca de Emmett, en el monitor podían ver todo lo que tomaba la cámara.

— ¿El repiqueteo era el corazón de Emmett? –Preguntó Esme.

—Sí, querida, al parecer la sangre de los metamorfos al tener contacto con el cuerpo de los vampiros…

—Los revive. ¿Eso quiere decir…? —preguntó Rose esperanzada.

—Esperemos Rose, recuerda que no es sangre humana, es sangre de lobo. Debemos ver qué efectos trae.

Y así pasó ese día; Emmett cada vez tenía más alta su temperatura e iba adquiriendo más músculos, si eso era posible.

Al siguiente día (El día de la discusión con Rose).

Emmett y Rose salieron de caza a Goat Rocks y Emmett encontró un gran oso pardo, pero al abalanzarse sobre él su cuerpo cambió totalmente. Ya no era un gran hombre ahora era un gran lobo blanco.

Rosalie se horrorizó tanto al verlo que salió corriendo, Emmett la siguió.

Al llegar a casa se volvió a transformar en hombre pero ¡Oh Sorpresa! Emmett estaba desnudo, lo que ocasionó más risas por parte de Alice, quien estaba asomada en su ventana.

—Emmett, al menos ten la decencia de vestirte. –Le siseó Rosalie, avergonzada.

—Sí, un momento Rose. –Emmett subió a su dormitorio y se vistió.

— ¡Puag! ¿Qué es ese desagradable olor? –Dijo Alice poniendo cara de asco.

Y bueno así pasó todo esto. Ahora Emmett se encontraba en un gran aprieto, sin saber qué hacer.

—Mírale el lado bueno. –Le dijo Alice. –Tal vez te imprimas de Leah o ella se imprime de ti.

— ¡NO! –Gritó muy espantado.

— ¡Al fin! –Dijeron todos al unísono.

—Emmett –lo abrazó Rosalie. –Me tenías preocupada.

— ¿Qué, Que pasó? –Preguntó abatido.

—Emmett McKarty Cullen, lo que sucede es que tú te tomaste la muestra de sangre de Jacob. Con lo que me costó tomarla.

—Pero… ¿No me he convertido en lobo? –Preguntó temeroso.

— ¡Que va! Lo único que pasa cuando bebes sangre de metamorfos, es que quedas en shock y sufres alucinaciones. –Le respondió Carlisle.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –Le preguntó Esme.

—Le sucedió a un miembro de los Vulturis, al parecer Heidi "pescó" a un joven sin saber que era un metamorfo.

— ¿Y él no sabía que eran vampiros? –Preguntó Alice.

—No, era muy joven, a lo mucho habrá tenido trece.

—Pobre mi osito –Dijo Rose abrazándolo.

—Sí, pobre yo. –Respondió Emmett, cuando escucharon un repiqueteo.

— ¡No de nuevo! –Gritó Emmett, mientras se iba corriendo hacía el bosque.

—Está raro –Dijo Esme –Se alarma por un simple pájaro carpintero.

Entonces todos se dispersaron por la casa, quedando como único sonido la risa descontrolada de Alice.


End file.
